


Helena Klein: Adventures in the Windy City

by Flash_Asuna



Series: Lovestruck: Helena Klein [1]
Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flash_Asuna/pseuds/Flash_Asuna
Summary: Somehow, in ways you don't really understand, Helena Klein has found a way to transport you both back to Chicago. Until she can figure out how to get back (or if she even wants to go back), you'll have to help her adjust to the modern world.*Series of mini-fics of Helena Klein in the Windy City*





	1. The Apartment

Helena Klein: The Apartment

I don’t know how she did it, but she did. I never once doubted Helena’s dedication to me. Sometimes it was almost disturbing, how devoted she is to pleasing me and how scared she is in even possibly offending me in any way. I’m not a vindictive person, but if I ever get my hands on the Witch Queen, I’m going Jerry Springer on her ass for how she treated Helena.  
But that’s beside the point. I told Helena that I wished I could take her back to Chicago to show her my world. She said it would take an incredible amount of magic and she wasn’t sure if it could be done. I told her it was fine, that it was just wishful thinking on my part. I didn’t expect her to actually go and do it. But she did it and through some level of magic I can’t even begin to understand, we traveled through dimensions back to my own world.

  
Safely tucked into my apartment, I’m watching her carefully from the kitchen counter as she wanders around the living room. Again, not sure how we ended up here, but I’m definitely not regretting it. A thought crosses my mind, now that we’re here, if she’d be willing to stay here. I mean, if we went back… there’s nothing but bickering amongst the other generals and there was no way in hell I wanted to even try being the Witch Queen. Not with what she did to Helena. Or to thousands of other people.

  
“Is this your living space, my Queen?” Helena is looking through the window into the city. I wished it had a better view to show her, but the escape ladder of the opposite building and the weird alleyway neighbor who purposely watches The Joys of Sex with the window open are the only things in immediate sight.

“Yup. This is my humble apartment. Also, do you mind not calling me that here? It.. will confuse people. A lot.” I don’t know how to explain to anyone why my hot blonde girlfriend refers to me as her Queen in public. I’m not even sure if I should be calling her my girlfriend. I mean… the attraction is definitely there. So is the sexual tension. Although part of me is unsure if she’s expecting me to just be me… or if she’s hoping that the Witch Queen will actually emerge.

“I… I am sorry. I do not mean to offend you. I… I will refrain from addressing you as so.” Helena looks like a wounded bunny. At least, her face does… the rest of her is clearly a work of art. She drops her gaze as if she’s really upset me.

I leave my perch by the counter to take her hands in mine and look up at her. “You don’t need to apologize.” The blush on her face is clearly due to our proximity. I reach up and touch my hand to her cheek. She winces for a moment, reacting to my touch. It breaks my heart every time she does that. “I’d really like it if you wanted to come up with your own name for me. Something that only you can call me.”

Helena pauses and looks at me thoughtfully. “I… will consider it,” she replies. Not the answer I was hoping for. I would’ve been totally okay with ‘sweetie’ or ‘babe’ or something. I guess old habits really are hard to break. It’s probably hard for her to imagine addressing me as anything other than royalty. I mean, I’ve got her ex-lover’s face and body. As if that in itself wasn’t confusing. She looks around the room again, curiosity lighting up her eyes. “May I request you show me around your ‘apartment’? I am eager to see how it is you live.”

I’m happy to indulge her as I reach down on the coffee table to pick up the tv remote. I click the power button and the screen comes to life with a replay of Harry Potter on the channel. I turn to look at Helena, but instead find her rearing back with blue fireballs glowing in each hand. “Woah! Hey, relax! What’s with the fire?!”

“There are people trapped in your magic mirror!” she screeches. “Is it a curse?! Stay away from it, my love!”

I blush slightly at the term of endearment. But it lasts for only a few seconds as my first concern is calming Helena down. Grasping her wrist gently and placing my other hand over her heart, she looks down at me with terrified shock. “Calm down, babe. It’s not a magic mirror. It’s a television.”

The flames flicker out of existence as she frowns, “Tel-leh-vizhon?”

I nod, “Yeah. It’s a device that transmits recorded images and sounds. Come here, I’ll show you if you promise not to try and burn it down.”

Helena pouts, “I am not a savage with my magic, if that is what you are implying.”

I can’t help but want to tease her a little. “No? Could’ve fooled me with how quickly you whipped those out.”

She looks away, embarrassment clearly written on her face. “I…I panicked. I was concerned for your safety.”

Immediately, I feel bad for teasing her. I take her by the hand and lead her to the couch where I invite her to sit beside me. She hesitates, then sits down on the edge of the cushion. Until she’s a little more comfortable with her surroundings, that’s probably the best I can get out of her.

“This… large chair is quite soft,” she says quietly, running her hand over the worn in grey microsuede. “It is as if we are sitting on pillows made of rabbit skins.”

“Uhh… yeah, it’s something like that. Except it’s not made from animals.” I honestly don’t know that much about fabrics, but the answer seemed to be enough for Helena. She’s busy pressing her hand into the cushion, testing it’s softness. An opportunity presents itself and I refuse to let it pass.

Helena watches me as I stand up in front of her. “Everything here is very strange.”

I swallow a knot in my throat. I can’t believe I’m going to do this. I place both of my hands on her shoulders and gently push her against the cushions, “Just trust me when I say that this is probably the comfiest couch ever.” She sinks into the couch, her eyes flying open in alarm. I catch on quickly and take the opportunity to straddle her hips. “Relax, Helena. I won’t let anything harm you here. You’re safe with me.”

The heat gathering in her face is quite obvious. “That is what I had vowed to you.” Her hands seem lost, unsure of where she is allowed to touch. I grasp her hands and place them on my hips and smile at her. She looks troubled at first, as if she has crossed some unforgivable boundary with her hands.

“Yes, but it’s my turn now. This is my world and I’m sure everything is pretty crazy to you right now. But don’t worry, I’ve got you.” I lean in and touch my forehead to hers. My heart is racing, but it’s mostly due to being this close to Helena. The fact that she let me climb on her like this is unbelievable. She’s usually shying away or putting distance between us, as if she’s too scared to get too close. “You trust me, don’t you?”

Helena bites her lower lip, “How can you ask that of me? I entrust you with my very being.”

I can’t stop the smile from forming, “Thank you. I promise, this whole experience will be a lot more fun than you think.”

~~


	2. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day One in Chicago. Helena battles a toaster and discovers coffee.

Okay, so I don’t have the servants or Lennox’s weird army of cultists to do the housework for me. But we still have to eat and figure out what we’re going to do. We’re not even sure if Helena has the components that she needs to bring us back… or if she wants to. It’s only been a day and she’s been so exhausted that she fell asleep while we were curled up on the couch. I’m not going to say I was hoping for more...but I was. Just a little.

I’m too small to carry her, but after some gentle coaxing, I was able to get her into my bed. Thank god I splurged when I moved in and got that bigger bed, instead of opting for a twin. I was thanking the heavens above for quite a few things lately. Like for actually listening to Sophie when she said to tape a copy of my key under the mat at my door. I disappeared in the middle of a storm. I have no idea where my purse was or my phone or anything else that I had with me for that matter. I could only hope that Sophie had them.

Standing in the kitchen, I pray that nothing has gone bad while I’ve been gone. Slapping my hands together to jolt myself into action, I decide to get the coffee going. I’m not sure what kind of effect coffee will have on Helena, but I’m sure she’s had tea, so caffeine shouldn’t be an issue. I’ve only seen her drink wine, morning, noon and night, so I’m not even really sure if she’s into warm drinks. 

I busy myself with the coffee maker, deciding to make enough for four cups… I know I’m definitely going to need it. The scent of coffee that I missed so much fills the air as I poke around the kitchen for food. Surprisingly, everything is still fresh, as if I just bought it the other day. I hurry to the coffee table and pick up the remote to turn on the news. It’s only Monday. Three days since I left Sofie in the storm and found myself in the forest near the castle. “Well, the flow of time is definitely different. That means the bacon is still good.”

I decide to worry about the date, my job and everything else later. For now, the important thing is getting Helena comfortable. Breakfast is always a good way to do that, especially considering that breakfast in the castle was mostly bread, fish, some sort of wild game and eggs. Oh, and wine. 

After throwing some bacon in the oven, I decide to pull out some clothes for Helena before starting (attempting) to fry some eggs. Creeping into the bedroom isn’t so much of a challenge when she’s still knocked out. I’m not sure if I should try to wake her up or leave her alone. She might try to ice me with how jumpy she’s been.

I managed to find an oversized t-shirt in my tiny closet. We’re definitely going to have to do some shopping. As sexy as she is in that blue armor, it’s not practical. At least not here. Careful not to wake her suddenly, I decide to go with the indirect route… opening the blinds. The rickety old aluminum blinds make a bit of noise as I turn the plastic stick that controls the blinds. Helena shifts in bed, then buries herself under the covers. In the castle, she was always up first, gathering my clothes and preparing the basic necessities of the day. At times I wasn’t sure if she was my handmaiden or companion, the way she moved around. Her eyes were always cast away from me while she worked around the room, as if it were a sin to look at me. It was frustrating, realizing that it was so second nature for her and her relationship with the Witch Queen, that I wished I could erase those memories from her. But that would be unfair. Memories shaped a person and I honestly love who Helena is, even if she doesn’t see it for herself.

A tired groan escapes from the tangle of blankets and blonde hair from the bed. I smile to myself as Helena shifts again, this time turning towards the sunlight creeping into the room. I crawl into the other side of the bed and wrap my arms around her waist. “Good morning, Helena.”

She turns in my arms to look at me, eyes squinting shut to block out the sun. Her rich blue eyes flutter open as she adjusts to the light. It takes her a moment to realize where we are before she sits up abruptly. “My Queen, a thousand apologies. I would never be so impertinent as to take your bed. I… I…” she stammers over her words, frantic and fearful.

I reach over and touch my finger to her lips as she settles down. “Shh. I brought you here. You fell asleep last night as soon as we curled up on the couch. I’m sure you’re pretty tired.”

“I am sorry. I did not intend to impose myself upon you,” she apologies again. I can’t help but sigh, but even that causes her to shrink back even more.

“Please don’t apologize, Helena. I like sleeping beside you. I’d like to do it more often, if you don’t mind.” I try to stop the smile on my face as her eyes widen and a crimson blush creeps up into her cheeks. She’s adorable when she’s blushing. “Now, more importantly, we should have some breakfast… and perhaps a shower. Then we can figure out what to do for the day.”

Helena nods silently. She looks around the room, taking in her surroundings for the first time. “Is this… your private quarters?”

I hop out of the bed enthusiastically, despite how disappointed I am internally from prying myself from Helena. “It is. I know it’s not as lavish as the castle, but it’s comfortable and I’ve got all I need here.” I pick up the shirt I pulled out of the closet and hand it to her. “Here. You can put this on so you’re not stuck with your clothes from under your armor.”

She looks around the room with a frown, “My armor… where is it, my lady?”

“Hmm? It’s here, in my closet.” I open the door to my tiny closet where her armor pieces are laid out on a shoe shelf that I cleared away. “We’ll keep it here for now. You won’t need it in this world.”

Helena frowns, “Are you certain? Should anything threaten our safety, I would feel satisfied if I could protect you properly.” 

I walk over to her and place a small kiss on her temple. “I don’t doubt that at all, sweetheart. But trust me, there are few things in this world that you would need armor for. At least not in the city. Or anything in this century. Armor went out of style several hundred years ago.” She seems even more confused by that explanation. Before she can ask anymore questions, I reach for the door. “Go ahead and get dressed. I’ll make us breakfast.”

Avoiding the opportunity to watch her undress like the thirsty woman I am, I return to the kitchen to start up breakfast. The bacon is just about ready to come out of the oven when the coffeemaker beeps, notifying me that its finished its task. I quickly scramble a few eggs since trying to make fried eggs will likely result in me burning myself with hot oil or breaking the eggs entirely and making a poor show of my culinary skills. Which suck, to be honest, but I’d rather not Helena see that side of me just yet.

The bread I have is still good, so a few slices get thrown into the toaster as well. A timid cough draws my attention from the eggs I’m spooning into a plate as I look up to see Helena standing in the doorway of the bedroom. I’m pretty sure I look like a fish with my mouth gaping open as I stare at her. She’s combed out the tangles in her hair and the shirt she put on is only long enough to cover her to the top of her thighs. The shirt is a white and blue ombre long t-shirt that Sophie gave to me. The front of the shirt has “Ice Queen” written on it in script with snowflakes decorating the blue hem. It was a _Frozen_ themed shirt from some event that Sophie went to that she pawned off on me as a ‘souvenir.’ Seeing it on Helena, it’s suddenly the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen. The sight of her is undoubtedly distracting, with her long legs and an apprehensive look on her face. She’s holding one arm in front of her, as if guarding herself. Helena looks… stunning, for lack of better vocabulary. I’m so captivated by her that I nearly jump out of my skin when the toaster pops.

A flash of blue whizzes by me, sending immediate shivers through my body. Helena’s hand is outstretched and her eyes are narrowed at something behind me. I turn slowly, finding my toaster in smoking pieces. “Uh… Helena… sweetheart, why is my toaster in pieces?”

“That… _thing_ … threatened to attack you! Square demons jumped out of it! I had to destroy it before it could hurt you!” She suddenly rushes over to me and begins inspecting my arms, shoulders and face for injuries. “Are you all right? I could not bear to lose you in this strange land.” Her arms wrap around me, pulling my body against her. I sigh comfortably against her warmth.

“Helena, I’m fine. That thing you destroyed… it’s my toaster.” I pry myself away from her and reach over to a smoldering piece of toast. It’s half covered in frost and crumbles at one end as I lift it up. “It warms up bread.”

Helena’s face shifts to complete horror. “I am sorry, my love! I had thought us to be in danger and reacted! Please, I am prepared for your wrath!” She drops to one knee and lowers her head.

I crouch down and cradle her head in my hands, drawing her face up towards me. She looks scared as her eyes meet mine. All I can do is smile as I lean in and kiss her softly. Helena responds hesitantly, but when she finally relaxes, her kiss is sweet and intoxicating. I pull away from her and shrug nonchalantly. “We just won’t have toast. It’s not a big deal. We can always find a new toaster.”

Helena’s shoulders visibly relax as I help her up. “You are not angry at me?”

I shake my head as I take her by the hand and lead her to the kitchen counter. I don’t really have a dining room, so the only seating is three barstools at the kitchen counter. “Not at all. I’m sure a lot of things here are strange. It’s okay. Just… try not to attack everything just yet. I promise, things here aren’t meant to harm us.”

Helena nods again as she sits down and I slide a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her. She makes herself comfortable as I move around the kitchen to get two mugs out of the cabinet. After pouring us each a cup of coffee, I bring out the sugar and cream. The obliterated toaster can wait to get cleaned up. 

The steaming mug of coffee makes Helena wrinkle her nose. “Is this a potion?”

I suppress a snicker, “No, it’s coffee. It’s made from the seed of a type of cherry. Well, I guess you could say it’s a kind of potion. It’s bitter, but you can sweeten it with cream and sugar. Coffee makes you wake up.”

The uncertain scowl returns to Helena’s face as she lifts the mug with two hands. “It is warm,” she comments softly. “I am confused. I am already awake.”

I look up at her briefly from my routine of adding three spoons of sugar to my coffee. I avoid the cream, even though I keep some in the fridge. It’s really more for Sophie when she comes over. I watch Helena sip at the coffee while I stir mine with a spoon. She jolts backwards a little, setting the mug down.

“It is extremely bitter, my love,” she frowns, seemingly upset that she didn’t like it right away or that she couldn’t just deal with it and drink it. What the hell kind of expectation did the Witch Queen have for her that she would respond like that?

I smile as I reach for the mason jar full of sugar and the plastic bottle of creamer. “It’s okay. Black coffee isn’t for everyone. You don’t like things that are really sweet, right?” She nods slowly, watching my hands as I spoon some sugar into the mug and pour in a little cream. I use my same spoon and stir it for her. After giving it a quick taste, I look up and smile then slide the mug back towards her. “Try that.”

She picks up the mug again and takes another wary sip. “It is… pleasant. So this is the koh-fee that you have spoken about. I will admit, it did not appeal to me at first. But this is quite delicious.”

I smile as I sit back and turn towards my food. “Typical American breakfast right here, minus the toast.”

Helena frowns, “I am sorry. Can the toe-star be restored?”

I shrug as I take a forkful of eggs. “Nah. I’ll just buy a new one. They’re not really expensive and a lot of stores have them.”

She nods again, then takes to eating her breakfast. I pray it's not too bland or anything. I watch out of the corner of my eye as she takes a bite of bacon. Her eyes light up immediately and she turns to me. “What is this salted meat?”

“It’s bacon. Um… it’s cured… pork? Uh, pig. We slice it and fry it or bake it to make it crispy,” I explain.

“It is delightful. I have not had anything so decadent,” she smiles happily as she takes another bite.

“I’m glad you like it. I’ll look up the technique on how to make it, so if we ever make it back… that is, if you want to go back.” I look at her hesitantly. 

Helena frowns as she sets down her fork. “I… do not know if we can return. The process that made this travel possible was an… accident. I think. I cannot be sure without my tomes to research.”

I reach over and place my hand on hers for reassurance, “Hey, don’t worry about it. If you really want to go back, we’ll figure something out. If not, then I’ll do my best to make us comfortable here.”

When Helena smiles at me, this time it’s not masked behind an ice thin veil of misplaced loyalty to the Witch Queen. This time, she’s smiling genuinely, safe and content with a simple breakfast and some fresh coffee. When I lean over and kiss her, it’s a mix of lingering lust and quiet security that I realize I don’t want to let go.


	3. Meeting Sophie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 in Chicago. Doorbells are terrifying and Solaire’s doppelgänger appears!
> 
> And what is a blow dryer?!

* * *

 

After breakfast, I’m dying for a shower. If I wasn’t so distracted with Helena last night, I would’ve jumped right in as soon as I was through the front door. I half-assedly put the dishes away, suddenly missing the servants and Lennox’s weird cultists that would pick up the plates and clean everything up for me. 

Helena looks up at me from her cup of coffee. It’s still warm from what I can see. She looks back down at her coffee and tilts her head slightly. After a moment, small trails of steam rise from the mug.

  
“Did you… just reheat your coffee?” I ask her. My second cup has long been cold and I had almost given up on it.

  
“Mmm, yes. It is strange, but I feel alert, yet relaxed. My magic is flowing easily at this moment,” she says as she takes another sip. “It is almost as if I require no effort to release it.”

  
That’s when I notice the faint tinge of blue emanating from her. Like an ethereal halo, it’s faint enough to be a trick of the eye. It pulsates with her breathing and from where I’m standing, she looks like a literal angel. Every so often a small spark of blue, like tiny fireworks, pops out from her visible aura.

  
“Uh... Helena? You’re... glowing!”

  
She tilts her head curiously. “I am not sure what you mean.”

  
For some reason, I’m incredibly flustered. Yes, she’s glowing but beyond that... she’s radiant. It’s not just the magic I can see, but right now, as she casually sips at home brewed coffee, sitting in that long t-shirt with her hair down, she looks like she herself is made of magic and I’m the woman blessed to be in her presence.

  
The glow isn’t really noticeable. Maybe I can see it because I can’t stop looking at her. I decide it’s probably nothing to worry about and smile at Helena, “Nothing. You look beautiful.”

  
She turns a bright color of pink and hides behind her coffee mug. “You jest, my Queen.”

  
“I don’t. You just look really pretty right now.” I pick up my coffee mug and walk over to her. “Could you… reheat my coffee as well? We can finish these, take a shower and maybe go out and get you some clothes. I need to call Sophie anyways. I hope she’s got my wallet.”

  
Helena frowns as she touches her finger to my coffee mug. Faint trails of steam rise from the mug as if it were freshly brewed. “Who is Sophie?” Helena asks.

  
I look up from my newly steamy mug, “That is so cool…Sorry. Sophie’s my best friend.” When I stop being fascinated with my coffee, I notice a very prominent wrinkle in Helena’s brow. I reach over and touch her where her eyebrows are knitting together. “What’s with the wrinkles, babe? Something on your mind?”

  
“Is this Sophie someone we can trust? You have mentioned that the people of this world may not be so receptive to... someone like me.” Helena pulls away from my touch and manages to look scared and frustrated while still maintaining that otherworldly beauty.

  
I brush my fingers through her hair gently to soothe her, “I meant someone who can use magic. If there is anyone I trust in this world besides you, it’s Sophie.” Helena still looks doubtful and I begin to wonder if she’s jealous.

“If you say it is so, I shall do my best to have faith. However, please excuse me if I am wary. My immediate concern and duty is to your safety and well being, my Queen.” Helena lowers her head towards me in a sort of curtsy.

  
She needs some kind of distraction. With coffee mugs in hand, I lead her into the bedroom where I seat her on the bed. “Why don’t you take a shower while I call Sophie? I don’t really have anything that would fit you, since I’m pretty short. Then we can go shopping for some clothes and figure out what our next step should be.”

  
Helena nods again before finishing her coffee. The faint blue sparks around her are pulsating brighter, almost like an anxious cat whipping it’s tail back and forth. I begin rummaging through my closet, trying to find something she can wear in the meantime. The best I can come up with is a black cocktail dress that a cousin sent to me years back that was too big for me to wear. I’m hoping it’ll fit Helena better than it fit me.

“Is there anything I can assist you with, my Queen?” Helena asks. She’s watching me throw things out of the closet, curiously picking up a shirt here and a pair of pants there as they land on the ground.

  
“You’re so much taller than me… I don’t think I have anything here that would fit you,” I reply. I pull out another shirt, this time a light blue oxford button up that might be a tad too big for me. I sigh in defeat. When I turn around again, Helena is right behind me. “Oh! Um…hi.”

  
She tilts her head curiously. “The clothes here are strange. Would it be all right if I wear my usual outfit?”

  
I shrug, “Maybe… if you can wear it without the armor. It rains here a lot and…um… it might get rusty.”

  
Helena shakes her head, “It is made to not rust, my lady. It is forged of the ice diamonds of the Northern Mountains.”

  
“I… uh…” I really don’t have a response to that. But I can’t let her walk around outside in armor. I mean, I might be able to play it off if we were headed to a comic convention or the renaissance faire, but not a casual Monday. “I’ll figure it out later. How about that shower?”

  
“May I request that you show me how to use it? I have not seen a bath quite like yours. Where do you sit?” Helena walks towards the bathroom and pokes her head inside.

  
I don’t exactly have the most luxurious apartment, so that obviously comes with a mediocre bathroom. By ‘mediocre’ I mean painfully small. There’s enough room for a small counter and sink with a mirror that’s chipped at the corners, a toilet and an old fashioned footed bathtub. I know she’s seen those before, but it’s probably the shower head and curtains that confuse her.

  
“Here, I’ll show you.” I walk into the bathroom and pull the curtains back, revealing the porcelain tub with its gold feet. It’s probably the most lavish looking thing in the entire apartment. Lucky for me, it was already here when I moved in.

  
It doesn’t take long for the water to heat up and steam slowly rises from the tub. I switch on the shower and Helena jumps back slightly. “You are able to redirect water? But you have no magic.”

  
I look over my shoulder at her and smile, “Nope. This is all physics and science, babe. All I did was close the pathway of the water through the pipes.”

  
Helena’s blue eyes narrow as she processes the information. “But where does it come from? I recall that we ascended several floors to arrive at your ‘apartment.’ Water does not flow upwards, my love. Further more, it is already hot. Have you cast a spell on it? Has your magic returned?”

  
I’m caught between her logical curiosity and my (minuscule) knowledge of municipal waterworks. I really wish I had my phone. Google would’ve had all the answers for me. Then it hits me… I still have a laptop and wifi. I walk out of the bathroom and dig my laptop out of the backpack I left it in, haphazardly propped up against the wall on the floor. This way, I can message Sophie, too.

  
I bring the laptop back into the bathroom and sit on the cover of the toilet while Helena watches me. I find a simple diagram of how city water works and show it to her. “Um… it’s like this… the tower up here above the city pumps water out of a source, then gravity gives the water pressure and it goes to the houses.”

  
Helena closes her eyes for a moment, then shrugs. “It is still somewhat confusing, but it is clearly not magic.” She turns back towards the shower and begins removing her clothing so she can shower. I look up, only to catch my own voice in an uncharacteristic squeak as I realize Helena’s stripped down completely. I slam the laptop shut and put it on the bathroom counter. She looks over her shoulder at me. “Is something the matter, my lady?”

  
“Uh, no! Everything’s fine!” I squawk hurriedly as I turn around. I can’t get the image out of my head, though. Her elegant figure, her long platinum blonde hair… the faint war scars that pucker the skin where old cuts have healed. Some don’t even look like scars from a blade or weapon, but sharp cuts made by a whip or other flogging device.

  
I’m trying desperately to hide the blush on my face. I can’t think with her like this. Right now she’s vulnerable and she’s relying on me… just like I was when she first found me in the forest. I feel her hand weave through my hair until she’s grasping the back of my head. Helena turns me to face her and I’m forced to look at her, naked and beautiful. The steam is filling the room, but I’m pretty sure it’s filling my head as well.

  
“Why do you turn away from me, my love?”

  
“I… you… um… you’re really distracting.” I manage to spit out some sort of word drivel. I can feel my heart beating against my ribcage, threatening to break free and fly out of my body.

  
“Have I created a problem?” Helena asks. Her brow furrows, unsure if she’s done something to upset me or arouse me. I’d have to go with the latter. I shake my head, since my voice seems to be betraying me whenever I try to speak. “Perhaps… you would care to join me in the bath?”

  
I’m pretty sure my head exploded and I died and I’m in gay heaven. In the back of my head, a little nagging voice that isn’t the Witch Queen’s, tells me to that I have to message Sophie. But the little lustful part of me is already undressing. It takes me a minute to realize that I really am undressing and Helena is slowly helping me with a satisfied smirk on her face. I’m incredibly thankful the Witch Queen’s voice has been quiet since we got to Chicago.

  
“Hold on…” I reach for the laptop and throw it open, navigating quickly to one of my social media messengers and send Sophie a quick note.

_Hey, sorry I’ve been away. We need to talk. Can you come over?? Also… can you bring clothes for a woman who’s about 5’10”? You’ll find out why when you get here. Love you!_

  
After hitting send, I turn back to Helena. She’s standing in the bathtub and playfully tugs at the curtain, holding her hand out to me. “I am having difficulty managing my thoughts around you.”

  
“You and me both, babe.” I take her hand and allow myself to be drawn into the shower with her, pulling the curtain closed to conceal us.

* * *

As distracting as that shower was, I manage to finish up and let Helena hog the hot water. It took all of my willpower to get out of the shower. I feel like we’re always in this weird limbo of wanting to be intimate but she’s still hesitant because she thinks I’m still the Witch Queen. There’s moments when she’s acting on her own desires and she’s sensual and aggressive… but other times she lowers her will to me as if I controlled her. That’s the part I can’t stand. I won’t take advantage of her like that. I want her to want me, not the Witch Queen.

  
The thoughts race through my head as I wrap a towel around my body. Helena sighs audibly through the shower curtain. “Are you okay?”

“I am fine,” she answers. “The water is relaxing. It is like a waterfall, but the warmth is soothing.”

  
She was fascinated by the shower gel and the shampoo and conditioner that isn’t just scented oils. That was something I definitely missed. Taking a hot shower and washing with manufactured soap instead of scented soaps made of animal fat.

  
I open the laptop to see three missed messages from Sophie. Thank god she’s always stuck on her phone and answers messages right away.

  
_Holy shit! Do you know how worried I was?! Did you run away and get married or something?_

_I thought we were JUST talking about how single you are! I swear to god if you did, that's probably the gayest thing you've ever done. Did you go U-Haul on me?!_

  
_I’m coming over in 20 minutes. You’ve got a lot of explaining to do._

  
_Did you get drunk and sleep with some random woman?? Is she making breakfast for you? I told you not to bring them back to your own apartment. That makes it impossible to escape._

  
I shake my head with amusement as I close the laptop. “Helena, I’m going to step outside to get dressed. Let me know if you need anything.”  
She murmurs an answer as I leave the bathroom with my laptop tucked under my arm. After drying off, I throw on a pair clean underwear, jeans, and a plain white t-shirt. Drying my hair will have to wait until Helena’s done in the shower. It’s far too tempting to jump back in with her.

  
Just as I make my way out of the bedroom, the doorbell rings. I jump slightly, somehow forgetting how loud the damn thing is. My heart jumps, realizing that it’s probably Sophie. God, I missed her.

  
I peek through the peephole and then throw the door open to my best friend, “Sophie!”

  
Sophie stands in the hallway with a backpack slung over her shoulder and another reusable bag in her hand. She sighs as she thrusts the bag into my hands, “You’ve got a lot of- Holy shit!”

“Step away from her, faerie!” I whip my head around to find Helena behind me, dripping wet and a spinning blade of ice hovering over her outstretched hand. “I should have destroyed you ages ago! What manner of spell have you cast that you can make this entire place ring with a bell as if it were thunder?!”

I yank the towel from around my hair and let it fall, rushing over to Helena and wrapping it around her. “Woah, woah, woah! Helena, drop the spell. It’s okay! That’s Sophie!”

“You defend her too quickly, my Queen! That is Wolfson’s faerie, Solaire! If she is here, then he has sent that pink haired wizard after us as well!” Helena’s eyes are livid and fixated on Sophie.

“Sophie, get in here and close the door!” I hiss at my friend, although that came out a lot more aggressive than I meant for it to be. I turn back to Helena and place both of my hands on her cheeks. “Helena, listen to me. Sophie isn’t Solaire. She isn’t here to hurt us, she’s here to help. I promised you, didn’t I? That I’m going to protect you.”

Helena’s eyes are transfixed on Sophie, watching her carefully as she puts down the bags in the living room. She then looks at me and I’m drawn in by her captivating gaze. Christ, I could just get lost in those sapphire blue eyes all day. But then she narrows her eyes at me, completely on the defensive. “How can we be sure that this is not Wolfson’s servant and that arrogant Altea Bellerose has not followed her?”

“Who?” Sophie chirps from the living room. “Look, I don’t know who you are and I definitely don’t know anyone named ‘Altea.’ All I got was a message from my best friend to come over with clothes.”

The spinning ice blades dissipate into tiny snowflakes and Helena steps back from me. She lowers her eyes and turns away, trying to hide her expression. I must look angry or something because Helena goes from defensive to apologetic in zero seconds. “I am sorry. I... I reacted too quickly. I do not wish to upset you, my love. If you say she is not Solaire, I will believe you.”

A breath I had been holding in escapes audibly. “Thank you. Look, Sophie’s brought over some clothes so we can at least go out and get some stuff for you.”

Helena frowns again, “Is there something wrong with my clothing?”

“No, you look beautiful in anything you wear. But… um… well, it’s always nice to wear the local fashion, isn’t it?” I raise myself slightly to kiss Helena’s cheek. “How about you finish up in the shower and I’ll see what Sophie brought us?”

It takes Helena a moment to agree, but once she grows comfortable with the idea, she turns back towards the bedroom where I can still hear the shower running.

Sophie drapes herself across the back of the couch to grin at me. “Looks like you picked up one hell of a firecracker,” she laughs. “Who is she? That was one hell of a crazy magic trick.”

“You’re not going to believe this...” I walk over to the couch and plop down next to Sophie as I retell my recent adventure into Helena’s world.

* * *

Sophie is pinching the bridge of her nose as she processes my story. “So... you've been housing this evil Witch Queen that’s your sorceress girlfriend’s ex lover who died...in your head...and she cast a spell so you could visit home and now you’re stuck...? Did I get all of that?”

“Yeah, pretty much.” My hair is drying in ways I don’t want it to while I sit on the couch and explain things to Sophie. Lucky for me, she’ll play along even if she doesn’t believe something. Kinda hard to make this situation up. “Look, I know it sounds like I’m pulling this out of my ass, but it’s true! I feel like I’ve been gone for several months, but it’s only been a couple of days."

Sophie digs into her bag and pulls out my phone and my wallet. "Ok, your whole story sounds outrageous, but you're really _bad_ at pulling this level of bullshit out of your ass. So I'm gonna just go with it. Now, what's the story with tall, blonde and sexy? Other than her being a sorceress and your girlfriend."

I hug my phone and wallet against my chest. "You're a lifesaver... and Helena's still adjusting to our world. I mean, we came back and she's still wearing her armor.. which is pretty sexy, but not really good for walking around downtown."

"So.. what you're saying... is we're going shopping?!" Sophie squeals. "I'm down, let's go!"

I reach for the bag that Sophie brought with her. “Well, yeah… I don’t have a lot of food in this place and definitely not enough for two people. Thanks for saving my phone and wallet, Soph.”

She shrugs, “Your purse was pretty tore up when I found it, but weirdly enough, your phone was fine. I texted it a few times to be sure, but it kept getting the messages until it finally ran out of battery. I kept it plugged in at my place over the weekend.”

“I owe you big time. Damn it, I swore I had $20 in here…”

After putting my wallet and my phone in my back pockets, I gather up the bag of clothes for Helena and excuse myself to the bedroom. I’m not sure what Sophie brought but I hope it’ll fit. The shower’s turned off and I can hear Helena shuffling through the bathroom. Pressing my ear against the door, I try to listen for her before I knock. Ok, I know I could’ve just knocked on the door, but for some reason, I didn’t want to disturb her, so I figured listening in would’ve been better. That’s when Helena opens the bathroom door and I go tumbling into her arms.

“OhmygodI’msosorryIwasn’tpeepingonyouIswear!” All of my words come jumbling out like idiot vomit as I look up at Helena.

Her hair is pulled up high into a ponytail and she instinctively wraps her arms around me. “Mm.. did you miss me already, my love? I apologize for my misbehavior earlier. The hot water has allowed me to clear my thoughts.”

I can’t help but blush. Well, let’s be honest, ‘blush’ is kind of an understatement. I look like a tomato. "I always miss you when you're not around. But I'm glad you're feeling better. You don’t have to apologize for anything.” She releases me and steps past me into the bedroom. I take a minute to shake the impending lust creeping through my head before turning back towards Helena. "Um, there's clothes in that bag that Sophie brought. I hope it fits."

Helena frowns as she removes the clothing from the bag. There's a pair of jeans and a dark blue shirt and she's holding it up with a grimace. "It... is thin. Will this piece protect one in a battle?"

I smirk slightly, glad that she's gotten back to her usual inquisitive self. "I don't think you'll have to worry about that. If it's comfortable, that's all that matters, right?"

"If it is not appealing on me, you will have to answer for it." She smiles at me and my heart jumps slightly. I must have a look of shock on my face because her smile breaks into a laugh and she pulls me in for a tight hug. "I am only teasing you, my love. It will be fine. Now, I will get dressed and return to the foyer... and I will not allow my past opinions of Solaire and her ilk to cloud my judgement against Sophie."

The fact that she's trying so hard to make things work is enough to make my heart burst. I lean in for a kiss and she accepts, drawing me closer to her body. "You are so amazing, Helena Klein and I love you."

She smiles as she kisses me again, then releases me from her embrace. "Indeed. I love you as well, however you must allow me to get dressed or I fear we will be far too distracted to do much more than stay in your room."

Immediately my thoughts shift to Sophie, who is just sitting outside probably scrolling through clickbait on her phone, waiting for us. Maybe part of the Witch Queen's deviousness is still lingering in my head, because part of me almost considers letting her wait. That would be so rude to my best friend, but so good for my libido. But, Helena is adamant and I make the sacrifice to not christen my bedroom with her. I sigh in half-hidden defeat, "All right. I'll wait for you in the other room."

Sophie looks up from the couch as I close the bedroom door behind me. She smirks knowingly and I almost want to throw a pillow at her for that face. "Wow, not gonna make me wait out here all day? How chivalrous of you." She's teasing me, but at least from Sophie, I know she means well.

I throw myself onto the couch next to her. "Oh, believe me, the thought crossed my mind."

"I know it did. I probably would've done the same thing. So, where are we headed?" Sophie scrolls through her phone, reviewing a list of nonsense quizzes. I love it when I'm right.

"Probably to the mall and then the grocery store. But maybe I'll just order takeout for tonight. My cooking sucks and you now it." I pull out my own phone and check for missed messages and emails. Sophie was the only one looking for me over the weekend. Oh, and one Tinder date... which is a definitely swipe left now. Some weird thuggish looking girl in Mexico with a name like Skylar sounds fake anyways. That’s what I get for swiping without paying attention. Thank god that’s over with.

The door to the bedroom opens and I instinctively turn around to see Helena. Except that she’s rendered me utterly speechless and possibly drooling on myself. The jeans fit her like skinny jeans, although the length is a bit short for her long legs. The dark navy blue shirt that was in the bag turned out to be a henley where the never-buttoned buttons revealed just enough of her cleavage to make me choke. She notices me and immediately draws her arm up across her chest.

"Does it look strange?" She looks from me to Sophie, then at the ground as if it were a mirror that would give her fashion advice. If it did, it would tell her she looks incredible. Helena usually wears long blue dresses that accentuate her long legs and her curves. But in jeans and a henley, she has a different look. Her features are feminine, but she manages to carry a sort reserved strength in her posture. I can't quite put words to what’s swimming around in my head. She looks different. A good different, but she's still my Helena and she's beautiful.

"Wow, that look really suits you!" Sophie whistles with amusement. "I bet you'd look hot in a three piece suit!"

Helena frowns, "I do not believe I have the ability to be 'hot', as you say. My base elements are ice and dystrophy. Neither of which are born of fire."

The conversation alone is enough to shake me out of my gay trance. “No, trust me… you’re hot.” I tilt my head to the side and look at Helena carefully. “Hey… how did you dry your hair? Like, it’s so long… doesn’t it take a long time to dry? I didn’t even hear the blow dryer.” It’s not until I actually said it that Helena probably has no idea what I’m talking about.

She just smiles and raises her hand to my hair. “Like this, my love.” Her fingers glide through my poorly dried hair and a cool gust of wind breezes through it. It swirls around her hand as she draws her fingers away from me, almost as if she were pulling the water out of my hair. It falls loosely onto my shoulders, calm and mostly straight as usual. “What is a blow dryer?”

Sophie whistles with amusement. “That’s so fucking cool.” She gets up and stretches, then yanks me up. “Let’s get going. I’m kinda hungry.”

“All right, all right. We’ll head out. Can you call a Lyft?” I ask as I grab my apartment keys from the kitchen counter. I’ll have to give Helena a copy when I get a chance. I take Helena by the hand and grin up at her. “Ready to see Chicago?”

She smiles, radiant and calm. Her hand squeezes mine slightly as she leans in to kiss my cheek. “I will follow you anywhere, my love.” We leave the apartment and follow Sophie out to the street to wait for the Lyft. Helena looks at both of us with curiosity. “I still do not know what a blow dryer is.”


	4. Fashion Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to hit the stores and melt the credit card. Helena needs some clothes that will fit in with modern society. First real encounter with a car and the incredibly chipper salespeople.

Stepping out of the apartment building and onto the street opened up a whole new perspective for Helena. When we had arrived in Chicago, she was so disoriented that she just followed me until we reached my apartment. Now that she’s had some sleep, a shower and food, she has the opportunity to really see the city first hand. Tall buildings surround us, hundreds of meters higher than any tree in the forests she’s known. Seeing it from the ground up is certainly overwhelming as Helena stands on the sidewalk staring upwards.

“What are these massive monuments?” she asks curiously. 

I look up to follow her gaze. “Um.. mostly apartments like mine. Others are office buildings... um, like work places for lots of people.”

“It seems inconvenient to scale these buildings to work, does it not?”

I shake my head as we stand on the sidewalk trying to decide if we should take the subway or catch an Über. “They don’t scale the buildings. There’s elevators.”

“The moving rooms in which we used to go to your ‘apartment’, correct?” I nod my head and Helena almost beams proudly for understanding. “Where are we going?”

Sophie holds up her phone to show me the notification for a ride to the mall. Helena, meanwhile, is still looking up curiously at the buildings. The streets are still wet from the storm that came through when I disappeared. I look up just in time to see a car come barreling down the street and I pull Helena back towards me before a splash of water on the street could spray her. She lets out a surprised screech as she moves back towards me. “What was that?!”

“It’s just a car, babe.”

“That horseless carriage must be enchanted for it to move that fast! What sort of sorcery causes that?!” She stands behind me and places both of her hands on my shoulders securely. 

"It's not sorcery. Um... I don't really know how cars work exactly, but there's a machine inside of it that makes it go forward and a person inside controls it." I look up at her as she narrows her eyes at the stationary cars on the street.

"It is a cursed beast." Helena wraps her arms around my shoulders protectively. "You said I would not need my armor, my love. I trust you, however I am a beginning to believe you are truly fearless if you do not think protection is necessary."

A dark blue Honda Civic pulls up in front of us and the driver rolls down the window. "Sophie?" the driver looks at us and then back at his phone to compare user icons.

Sophie ducks her head in front of us and waves at the driver. "That's me. This is us, guys." She opens the front door and gets in next to the driver.

Helena holds tighter to me. "We are to get inside the beast?"

I turn around in her arms and smile, "It's safe, really. You won't even realize how fast it's going."

She shakes her head, "My love, this is not safe. It is a strange creature and I am not sure we should be climbing into its belly. If it consumes us..."

"It won't," I smirk. After prying Helena's arms off of me, I hold her hand and lace our fingers together. "I won't let anything happen to us. You protected us in your world, let me protect us in this one. Just trust me, please?"

I watch her carefully for a minute as she contemplates what I said against her judgement. As an added layer of reassurance, I pull her down gently for a kiss. She sighs into it and then smiles when she straightens up again. "All right, my life is in your hands."

My heart jumps a little before letting go of her hand and letting Helena climb into the backseat. I climb in after her and show her how to put on the seatbelt. Once we're both locked into place, I take her hand in mine again and tap Sophie on the shoulder, "Okay, let's go."

The driver pulls away from the curb and we head in the direction to downtown Chicago. Surprisingly, the driver doesn't ask any questions, like why Helena didn't know how to put a seatbelt on. Which is a relief, since I don't have a cover story in my head. Meanwhile, Helena is trying to watch the scenery outside and not experience vertigo as she adjusts to the speed of the car.

* * *

 

We arrive at the mall in one piece (which Sophie insists is the ‘shopping plaza’ because ‘mall’ is an outdated term and it's mostly outdoors), I feel like my hand is ready to fall off. But the look of awe on Helena’s face and her figure framed in those jeans, her matching boots, and that henley is enough to send my brain in to spirals. 

“This market is… very large.” Helena murmurs as she follows Sophie and I through the main doors. It’s Monday, which means there’s hardly any people around, but I suppose to Helena, even fifty people in a food court is busier than a village marketplace.

“This isn’t even the largest in the country,” Sophie says as she walks beside me. Helena is staring at her, wide eyed and mouth agape. “And, I’m not kidding. This is kinda small compared to some of the others in the country.”

Helena frowns, “How… large is your country?” She directs her question at both of us, her eyebrows furrow together against small wrinkles on her brow.

“Uh… around three hundred million people,” Sophie replies. “It’s really spread out.”

Helena tugs on my sleeve, “That is larger than the Witch Queen’s army, even with all of Lennox’s cultists and Jinhai’s beasts.”

I pat her hand reassuringly and she casually takes my hand in her own, lacing our fingers together as if it were the most natural thing to do. “Yeah, it is. But it’s a big country. There’s about five thousand miles between one coast and the next.”

“Have you seen all of it?” she asks, her eyes full of curiosity. I guess when your entire world is built up of territories that may or may not have life or death consequences just for crossing a border, your options for traveling are quite small. I don’t think we really ventured out further than the Witch Queen’s own territories and maybe to the edges of Reiner Wolfson’s land, but beyond that, I’m not sure if anything else existed.

“I don’t know if anyone has. I mean, I’ve gone on a couple of trips here and there, but nothing really extravagant.” I shrug, realizing that while it seems like something insignificant to me, Helena is likely finding the idea of an unexplored world to be incredibly fascinating.

Sophie turns her head to glance at us over her shoulder, “Maybe you two should plan for a road trip.”

“I can’t afford something like that, Sophie. Do I even have a job still? I feel like I kind of abandoned it and I’m pretty sure I’ve been fired.” I didn’t want to think about the consequences of just disappearing over the weekend.

“It’s only Monday, you nerd. Also, you’re welcome, I called in for you. Said that you were super sick over the weekend and lost your voice and couldn’t get out of bed,” Sophie laughs to herself. “Hopefully no one sees you here.”

I groan in disbelief. I hate calling in sick, even if my job is incredibly boring.  “I haven’t called in sick a single day in the three years I’ve been there.”

I look up to see Helena still frowning slightly, “Do you not rest when you are ill? You cannot hope to feel better if you do not take proper care of yourself.”

“I couldn’t afford losing a day of work. I need the money,” I reply honestly. 

“That is unacceptable. I will care for you if you are ill. Money will be of little consequence if you do not overcome your illnesses,” Helena says with a look of determination. I decide to pass up explaining health insurance and just how much money ties in to being sick.

I hear a snort of amusement coming from Sophie and I shoot her a glare. “I like your girlfriend. Maybe you’ll finally listen for once. Do you cook, Helena?”

There’s a range of emotions on Helena’s face, which I assume are because she’s trying to figure out how to accept Sophie as not being Solaire. She hesitates for a moment, then nods. “Yes. There were times in which I prepared some of the Witch Queen’s preferred meals myself. She could be very… particular at times and the servants never seemed to get it quite right.”

Sophie shrugs, “She sounds like a fucking tool.”

I’m about to say something to Sophie bringing up my girlfriend’s ex, but I notice that Helena stops walking and is looking into one of the store windows curiously. I tug on Sophie’s shirt and walk back to join Helena in front of the window. “See something you like, babe?”

Helena tilts her head to one side and her hair falls over her shoulder, “The clothing here is curious. Where are the sheaths for your blades? Do you purchase those in another shop?”

“Um… you’re actually not allowed to carry weapons. Mostly. Some places allow it, but only with permission. You won’t need them, I promise,” I explain. Helena is looking at a mannequin wearing dark blue skinny jeans, black tank top and a grey blazer. 

Before I can say anything about the clothes, Sophie is already dragging Helena into the store by the hand. They’re zipping through the racks faster than I can keep up and before long, Sophie is instructing me to sit in front of the dressing room and wait for Helena to come out in the different outfits. 

I’m honestly surprised that Helena is taking to Sophie, but then again, it’s hard to say no to her when she’s shoving you into a dressing room with six different outfits. I try to distract myself with my phone and catch up on a few things that I may have missed, but really… it’s not much. I’m thankful it’s not some weird Back To The Future shit where everything is completely messed up from what I knew. But I went to another world, not back in time. But if I’m this world’s version of the Witch Queen and Sophie is this world’s Solaire… I begin wondering what this world’s Helena is like. Is she anything the Helena I know?

I’m distracted by my own thoughts for a good minute or two that I hardly realize that the door to the dressing room had opened and Sophie is standing in front of the doorway, blocking my view of Helena. The stupid grin on her face made me equally anticipated and wary. 

“Ready for this?” Sophie asks, almost dancing on her toes in excitement. “Your girlfriend is super hot.”

“Yeah, I’m aware,” I answer her with a smirk. She steps out of the way and my brain immediately fails to acknowledge the action to breathe or to even allow my gay ass to exist. Helena walks out of the dressing room in dark blue skinny jeans and a grey button-down blouse. She’s slipped into a pair of dark blue suede heels and has her hair pulled up into a full ponytail. There’s something seductive about her outfit and I’m stumbling over my tongue to find words.

Helena frowns slightly. “Do you not like it, my love? It is quite comfortable, however I am unsure if these shoes are fit for battle. They are higher than my boots.”

I hear Sophie’s smug voice beside me. “I think she’s speechless, Helena.”

I’m pretty sure this is what an out of body experience feels like. I can see Helena approach me and I can feel her hands on my face, but I have absolutely no ability to speak. She’s beautiful, in a sense that is beyond just physical appearance. Her voice is like the sweetest song in my ears and I’m wondering if I can even continue my life with a literal siren next to me all the time.

“What sort of spell have you cast upon her, faerie?” Helena asks Sophie with a hint of threat in her tone.

Sophie laughs. “Nah, boo, that’s all you.”

Helena tilts her head to the side and frowns. “I have cast no such spell up on her. My love, can you not hear me?”

“I…” I clear my throat and shake my head. “I’m sorry. I’m fine… you look incredible, babe. I just didn’t know what to say.”

Now it’s Helena’s turn to blush. The pink in her cheeks also lights up her ears and she turns quickly. “There is more, I believe. Sol…Sophie, do you mind assisting me? It seems… _my girlfriend_ … is entertained with this.”

The way she said ‘my girlfriend’ was hesitant but deliberate. Like she was trying it out for the first time. Helena looks up at me to judge my reaction, which is probably nothing short of being completely flushed and grinning from ear to ear. In my head, all I can hear is my own giddy voice, _“She called you her girlfriend!”_ I mean, let’s be honest about this… I’ve called her my girlfriend plenty of times. Sophie’s called her my girlfriend. But Helena’s never said it herself. 

I’m really glad Sophie’s here, otherwise I’m pretty sure Helena and I would be standing here, staring at our shoes for another hour if she didn’t drag Helena back into the fitting room to try on another outfit. Or maybe I would’ve dragged Helena back into the fitting room myself… probably only with the intent of getting her out of her clothes than into new ones.

I try to stay on my best behavior as Helena tries on different outfits for my approval. Not that she needs it. She looks good in anything she puts on… or takes off, for that matter. After her fifth outfit change, I lightly slap my cheeks  and let out a sigh. Sophie walks out with an armful of clothes and a smirk.

“Doing okay there, buddy?” she asks. I look up at her giving her my best side eye.

“Yup, totally fine. You know, not being a gay mess over here at all.” I stand up as Helena walks out of the the dressing room with a smile. I catch my lower lip with my teeth and look over at Sophie, “Okay, but it was so worth it.”

Helena joins me and immediately takes my hand. “That was quite invigorating. Did you like the clothing?”

I stretch up on my toes to kiss her jawline. “You were stunning, babe. I liked all of it.” I smile proudly to myself as I notice Helena’s ear turning slightly pink. Her hair is still pulled up and I reach up to run my fingers through the long tail of platinum blonde “I really like your hair up like this. It’s cute.”

Helena pulls her hair to one side to observe it. “I have not thought to tie it like this. It can be quite heavy at times.”

I reach into my pocket and pull out two hair ties. As we’re walking to the register, I slip one onto her wrist. “There. Anytime you want to put it up, you’ve got a band for it.”

Sophie and I take care of the clothes and make a note that it would probably be a good idea to stop by somewhere for underwear and other shoes. Not that Helena’s shoes aren’t hot… but her outfit from the other world was so…. asymmetrical. I’m sure there’s some designer out here that would’ve really liked it, but in the suburban outskirts of Chicago, it would draw the weird kind of attention. At least it was well hidden under her jeans. 

* * *

 

We make the rounds to several other stores, primarily for shoes and a Victoria’s Secret. Shoe shopping was fine and I even picked up a new pair of sneakers for myself. But going into that pink cavernous store of lingerie with my really hot, tall girlfriend is… well, let’s say that ‘challenge’ is a mild word for the situation. We’re not even five feet into the store before my brain is doing laps around my head.

“Hiiii, welcome to Victoria’s Secret! Today we’re offering a free tote bag when you buy two of our Sexy Illusions bras or bralettes.” The girl in the black suit by the door hands Sophie a pink and black mesh shopping bag. “Is there anything you’re looking for today? My name is Mercedes and anyone is available to help you.”

Helena leans down and mutters quietly in my ear. I’m fighting the urge to shiver as her breath brushes against my earlobe and neck. “Are they under a spell? How is it that they are able to speak so quickly, yet are not trained wizards?”

I can’t help but laugh a little as I squeeze her hand, more to dissipate the nervousness that’s creeping up my stomach than anything else. “Do only wizards speak fast?”

“The faster you cast your spell, the faster you take down an enemy. Alternatively, if you are able to cast silently, you have an upper hand.” Helena, when you ask her about magic, takes on the role of an instructor and has a very clear and concise voice. It’s deliberate, like she wants to make sure I can understand what she’s saying. It’s when she’s like this that I can’t help but tease her just a little.

I tug on Helena’s sleeve to bring her closer to me. “I can’t cast spells, but there’s a few things I can do really fast, even though you’re the only one who’s going to think it’s magic.”

It takes her a moment to realize the sexual connotation of what I said before she covers her mouth in a full blush. Sophie turns around to look at us and then sighs, “Can you flirt later? We’re shopping, you two.”

I put my hand on my chest to feign innocence. “How dare you accuse me, Sophie. I thought we were friends.”

“We _are_ friends. That’s why I know what you’re up to. Your poor girlfriend is turning into a tomato.” I look up and smile at the persistent pink in Helena’s cheeks. Sophie rolls her eyes and stops in front of a shelf of bras. “Helena, do you have a bra size?”

“I do not know what that is,” Helena responds quickly, probably to distract herself. Before she can ask anymore questions, Sophie brings over one of the employees who is busy folding underwear. 

“Hi, I’m Bryanna! Is this your first time being sized?” the girl in black smiles brightly as she pulls a pink measuring tape from around her neck. 

Helena takes a step back and reaches for my hand. I squeeze her fingers reassuringly and look up at her, “Relax, babe. She’s just going to measure you so we can find you the right size to wear.”

“All right… I have never done anything like this before.” Helena releases my hand as the girl motions for her to follow her to the dressing rooms for some privacy. Sophie and I follow, but wait outside of the dressing room while Helena gets measured.

After a few minutes, I can hear Bryanna through the door. “See? Super quick. So you’re a size 36DD. Since you’re pretty blessed, I suggest a sexy plunge or a full coverage for support. I’ll go get you a few to try. What’s your favorite color?”

“I have only worn ice blues as it is the color of my Queen's banner,” Helena replies. I can’t help but slap my forehead. I’m positive she’s confused the hell out of the girl helping her.

“That’s definitely a nice color for you. Let’s try a few others, too. I’ll be right back.” Bryanna walks out of the room and leaves Helena behind in the room. She stops and smiles at us, “Thank you for being so patient. I’ll be right back with some bras for her to try.”

“Thanks for your help,” Sophie answers. After Bryanna leaves, Sophie taps me on the shoulder. “I’m going to take a look around, maybe find some underwear. I trust I can leave your girlfriend in your care.” 

“I think I’m fine.” Sophie grins at me and walks off. Left alone, I walk over to the door and knock on it gently. “Helena? How are you doing in there?” 

The door opens and I’m yanked inside by the collar of my shirt. As soon as the door is closed behind me, Helena presses me against the wall with a kiss. I feel like I can barely breathe, but it's definitely worth it. She breaks away after a minute and sighs, “It has been a struggle to not have you to myself today.”

Her hand is a bit cold as she runs her fingers along my jawline. I swallow the nervous lump in my throat. There’s a tiny fear that Bryanna will come back and find us both in here making out, but it’s not unusual for two people to be in a dressing room together. I mean, it happens all the time...right? “Let’s make the best use of our few minutes, then.” 

I pull Helena closer to me for another kiss. I can feel her breathing becoming heavy, as mine does the same. My hands wander to the waistband of her jeans and I tease the skin underneath with my finger tips. She reaches up and takes the band out of  her hair which comes tumbling down along her back. I weave my fingers between the platinum strands and pull her closer to me until my back is flush against the wall.

Just when I think I’m drowning in her presence, she pulls away from me to touch her forehead to mine. “Let us save this for when we return home… I… I would like to be with you like this in a more private location.” She sighs quietly to catch her breath before giving me one last quick kiss.

I can’t say that I’m completely disappointed, but I also know that Helena is reserved when it comes to things like this. I’ve never wanted to push her and it’s been rewarding when she does let me in. 

A knock at the door makes us jump apart and Helena quickly pulls her hair back up while I busy myself pretending to look at the shopping bags.

“Enter,” Helena answers. 

Bryanna opens the door with a smile and an armful of bras. “Oh, perfect! You’ve got someone here to give you feedback. It’s always fun when you have friends who can give you their honest opinion, you know?” She hangs the bras up on the hooks on the wall so that each one is displayed. She’s brought several different colors ranging from beige to purple and pinks. “Go ahead and try these on. They’re different styles, so don’t worry about the color. Once you find one you like, we’ll go back to the drawer and you can pick out the ones you like!”

She leaves again and I do my best to not stare as Helena tries on the different bras. Every so often, she asks for my help to figure out how to put it on and I’m trying my best to not want to touch her. I turn around every time, hoping that it’ll keep me from being too distracted. Clearly the heat building in my pants is an issue, but that’s not something I can take care of here.

“Your face is quite red. Are you feeling all right?” Helena is looking at me curiously and her eyes reflect a hint of concern.

I give her my best cheesy grin. “I’m suffering from an ailment.” Her face goes from curiosity to shock and immediate worry. I laugh a little before gently swatting her hands away as she tries to inspect me. “I’ve got the lovesickness.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“I’m so turned on and attracted to you that my brain is utterly useless. The only cure is a kiss from your lover.” I know it’s totally cheesy, but Helena is so cute when she’s looking at me quizzically. 

After a minute, she smirks and holds her hand out to me. I place my hand in hers and allow myself to be pulled into her arms. “Is that so? For a moment, I felt as if you were truly ill. Now I see you are clearly being mischievous.”

“Save me, babe.” I grin again and raise myself up on my toes to get closer to her. She leans in and cups my face before placing her lips to mine. It’s sweet and gentle at first, then slowly becomes heated. 

Helena lets go of me and I take a minute to catch my breath. “Have you been cured?”

“I may need continuous treatment, doctor.” I’m being cheesy and dumb, but Helena seems to enjoy it.

Another knock on the door makes us jump and I hear Sophie sigh on the other side. “Will you two quit making out in there? I know that’s what you’re doing. It doesn’t take that long to try on bras.”

Helena leans in and whispers in my ear. “Later, my love. I promise I will attend to your every need.”

My head explodes as she gets dressed and gathers up her selection. Some moments she’s withdrawn and guarded. Other times she’s flirty and coy. Helena’s multi-faceted personality has charmed me from day one and I can only hope and expect to see more as she becomes comfortable with me and this new environment. 

As I follow her out of the dressing room and help her select different colors of bras and matching underwear, I can’t help but picture her in each one.  Once she's had a gathering of at least five different bras and ten pairs of panties (thank god for those sales), we head over to the line. While we're waiting, Sophie joins us and the three of us sample the different perfumes and lotions on the shelves that run past the queue.

A thought passes my mind as we wait for our turn at the cashier. In all the time I spent with Helena, this is the first few days where we've been in quiet contentment. There's no looking over our shoulders for the Witch Queen's generals or for Lord Reiner's band of retainers. Helena's magic has flowed freely but the use of offensive magic or potions has been unnecessary. Weeks ago, I didn't think it was possible to have this sort of freedom. Now here we are, casually shopping for clothes and spending a day out with no threats. I look up at Helena and her eyes are clearly searching for danger, but her shoulders are relaxed and she's leaning against me, just enough to feel her weight on me. 

A warm feeling pools in my gut and makes its way up to my chest and into my shoulders and I silently pray that this quiet peace will continue.


	5. Winding Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena tries her first burger and discovers that soda is far too sweet.  
> A first taste of ice cream leads to finishing what she started in the dressing room.  
> Note: this chapter contains NSFW material.

After what seemed like hours, I feel like we've done enough shopping to make my closet full. As if it didn't have enough stuff in it. Besides clothes, my closet was generally the junk space for whatever I had with my when I moved. Unopened boxes of old things... which I should probably open up at one point and see what's in there.

  
I'm loaded down with four shopping bags while Helena is easily carrying six and Sophie has another four. Mostly clothes, but also some shoes. Helena seemed far more interested in shoe shopping, but mostly because boots were on sale. The concept of items being less than their offered price was mind boggling at first.

We ended up buying two pairs of boots, a set of teal and grey sneakers once she realized how comfortable they were and a pair of titanium blue heels she saw on a top shelf.

  
I'm about to ask them where we should go next when my stomach decides to speak for me. Both Sophie and Helena look over at me as if I just howled at the moon. "Uh... anyone else hungry?" I ask, trying to hide a sheepish grin.

  
Helena nods, "It has been several hours since we ate this morning. I had not realized how long we have been here."

  
Sophie's eyes light up at the idea of getting food. "Oh! This is perfect! They just opened that new burger place nearby. We talked about going last week, remember?"

  
I can feel my eyebrows join together as I try to recall the conversation. It was probably just last week for Sophie but I feel like it's been months since I've seen her. I don't want to disappoint her though, so I look up at her with a pleading look. "That sounds like absolute heaven right now. Lead the way, Sophie!"

We take a short walk outside of the shopping mall to a red and white storefront. There's a fairly long line inside that hasn't quite breached the front door, but it's getting close. As soon as Sophie opens the door, the scent of burgers cooking a grill overtakes my senses. It's been so long since I've smelled something cooking other than mutton or poultry.

  
Sophie offers to take the bags from us while she finds us a table to sit at. Helena and I stare up at the menu above the cash register, trying to determine what to eat. I mean, burgers are the obvious choice, but this place lets you put anything you want on it.

  
I feel a tug on my sleeve and look up to see Helena narrowing her eyes at the menu. "What is a... jah-lah-peeno?" she asks quietly.

  
I bite my lower lip to stop the giggle I feel at the back of my throat. "It's a jalapeño. It's a spicy pepper." She wrinkles her nose in response. "You don't like spicy things?"

  
"I do not mind them, but I do not seek it for the sake of burning my mouth." Helena makes an inquisitive face, then turns back to me. "I do not understand this food. What is it?"

  
The menu on the wall above us has three different types of burgers to order and at least fifteen different toppings you can add to it. I try to explain how to order to Helena, but she has a very confused look on her face.

  
"What's wrong, babe?"

  
"I am sorry, but I am still confused. It is reminiscent of my homeland, but yet it is different..." she watches as someone walks by with their burgers on a tray, wrapped in plastic. "I will admit, I am curious. My love, I will ask that you select something for me, if you do not mind."

  
I smiled and link my arm with hers. "Aww, all you had to say was, 'Order for me, baby," and I'd do it, Helena."

  
She kisses the top of my hair just as we approach the front of the line. "You are the love of my life, but I would not think to impose upon you."

  
"You're not imposing on me ever." We approach the register and a exhausted looking clerk forces a smile.

  
"Hi, what can I get you today?" they ask.  
I look up at the menu, then back at the clerk. "We can get any of the toppings added to these burgers?"

  
The clerk nods, "Yeah, but I wouldn't recommend doing more than four things. It starts to get really messy, unless you like a messy burger."

  
I shrug, "If it doesn't get all over the place, right?" The clerk looks at me in confusion and it's clear they don't get the reference to the old Hardy's commercial. I look at Helena who is watching an order go out on a tray. "Anything you don't like, babe?"

  
Helena looks down at me and shakes her head, "Fussy eaters often starve."

  
"Fair enough," I turn back towards the clerk and order a basic cheeseburger with the usual toppings: onions, pickles, tomatoes, ketchup, mayo and mustard for Helena. Might as well start her off with an American classic. Then I order mine and Sophie's burgers, fries and two sodas. It's been so long since I've had a soda that I'm kinda worried about about how my body will react to the copious amounts of sugar. Just to stay on the safe side, I order an iced tea for Helena. The clerk repeats the order and I take some cash out to pay. After they hand us the receipt with the order number and our cups, Helena and I find Sophie in the dining room.

  
Sophie is sitting at a table near a window with the shopping bags surrounding her and taking up one chair beside her. Helena and I take the two seats across from her as I pass her the drink cup.

  
"What'd you order?" Sophie asks with an excited grin.

  
"It's a surprise," I smirk at her, then stand up again.

  
Helena frowns, "Is something wrong? We have just arrived, have we not?”

  
"No, I'm going to get our drinks. Want to come with me?" She nods and gets up, leaving Sophie behind again. I snag Sophie's cup to fill it up as she requests a root beer.

  
I take Helena to the drink fountain. It's one of those new ones with a digital display and she looks curiously at the screen. After putting the cup on the platform, I tap on the screen to make a selection. "This machine dispenses drinks. Mostly carbonated sugar drinks, but you can pretty much get anything you want in them."

  
"How does it work?" she asks, watching my fingers tap on the plastic covering. I select a cola and tap on the dispense button lightly so it only pours out a little bit of soda. I offer the cup to her for a taste. She sips at it and winces. "It is like candy. I do not think this would ease your thirst.” I take the cup back from her and take a sip for myself, realizing just how sweet a soda is. It’s been a few months since I had anything other than tea, water, ale or wine that a cola is just too sweet for me.

  
I hum in agreement. "The people of my country are used to drinking things like this, so it's pretty common." I dump out the little bit of soda and swipe the screen around to find the iced teas. There's a handful of options, but I pick the simplest unsweetened iced tea with lemon. After a quick taste, Helena nods her approval. "Now, watch this."

  
I fill the cup with ice and then her iced tea and hand the cup to her. As soon as the cold tea hits her lips, her eyes light up. "It is colder than before! Is this... ice?"

  
While she marvels at the drink, I fill up Sophie's cup with root beer and then a mango green tea for myself. I take her to the next station and cover our cups with plastic covers and put straws in them.

She frowns at it, wondering why I sealed her cup until she sees me draw out my tea through the straw. Helena does the same and blinks in shock as the cold tea travels up the straw into her mouth.

  
We rejoin Sophie at the table with Helena still looking at her cup with increased curiosity. "Is everything okay?" Sophie asks.

  
"It is like magic. It is not cold out, yet there is fully formed ice in perfect cut squares, simply used to chill this tea. I do not feel the presence of magic, but I do not understand how this is possible."

  
Sophie beams proudly, as if she were the one making the ice happen. "It's science! Normally with magic, you would need the natural element of water to make ice appear, but you would also need to manipulate the temperature of the air to create the ice. But science allows us to chill the water with special elements without the use of magic. It builds up in the machine and dispenses out when you push a button."

  
I raise an eyebrow at my friend across the table. "How do you know how things would work with magic?"

  
"Uh... have you not seen my collection of fantasy books? It's basically science."

Sophie replies. She smiles, but a nagging feeling in the back of my head tells me she's just bullshitting us. Our order number is called and Sophie offers to grab our tray.

  
Helena leans against me for a moment and I turn to kiss her cheek. "You okay?"

  
"I am fine, but perhaps I am a bit tired. Should we return to your home once we have eaten?"

  
"Sure thing. But you know... until we really figure out what we're doing, it's our home. Right?" I quietly lament the absence of Helena's weight against me as she sits up, but when I look at her, she's blushing and fidgeting with her drink cup. "Um... did I say something wrong?"

  
She shakes her head and locks of platinum blonde frame her face. I reach up and push one out of her eyes and she smiles. "It makes me very happy when you say that."

  
"That my apartment is our home? Aw, babe... my home is wherever you are."

  
Her blue eyes glisten with the hint of tears, though her smile is the brightest I've seen all day. "As is mine."

 

Sophie arrives with our tray of food. Three burgers wrapped halfway in paper are centered on the tray with two paper cups of french fries spilling over on both sides of the tray. One set of fries is seasoned with cajun spices and the other one is seasoned with salt, pepper and sugar. There's small plastic dishes of ketchup and ranch dressing for the fries as well.

  
"I'm going to go ahead and guess that the blue cheese bacon cheeseburger with double lettuce, sautéed onions, and a fried egg is mine." Sophie sits down and picks up the burger with a grin.

  
"It was the fried egg that gave it away, wasn't it?" I smirk as I pick up a fry. The salt, pepper and sugar seasoning is definitely different, but it makes me want more. I point out the classic burger to Helena. "I ordered this one for you, babe. It's a well known food in this country. An American hamburger."

  
Helena picks it up and turns the burger around her in her hand, observing each of its layers carefully. "It is... meat and vegetables in bread?"

  
"Yeah. The meat is all beef, I assume... and then lettuce, tomato, onion, pickles and the bread has some sauces on it for flavor." Sophie is already taking huge bites of her burger and Helena watches for a moment as she figures out how to eat the strange hand held meal.

  
After her first bite, she swallows and stares at it. "This... is delicious. The meat is rich and the vegetables are fresh while the bread is very soft. I have never had anything of this quality before. There was a time, when the Witch Queen was in power, that we had feasted on some of the finest foods available. But these greens would not be harvested at the time when tomatoes are harvested. It is near impossible to keep them this fresh without magic." She stops, suddenly realizing that I’m watching her. “I...I apologize. I was surprised.”

  
“You don’t have to apologize for anything, Helena. I love it when you get excited about stuff.” I smile as I pick up my burger and take the first bite out of something I haven't tasted in weeks. Mine is just a cheeseburger with, mustard, mayo, double lettuce and double pickles, but it's been such a long time that it tastes like what I assume culinary heaven is.

  
I'm not sure how to respond to Helena's excitement. She's either really adorable or she's fun to just watch as she tries new things. I like that she asks a lot of questions while she's comfortable and sometimes she makes me think about how things are done, instead of just accepting that 'that's how things are.'

  
“Jesus H. Christ, you guys are too cute.” Sophie is smirking at us from behind her mess of a burger. “When we have more time, you’re definitely going to have to tell me more about this other place you were at for the weekend.”

  
“It was weeks… maybe a few months,” I reply. I can feel my own eyebrows knit together as I try to understand the difference in time in my own head. “But sure, when there’s more time, we’ll have to talk about it.”

  
“You are coming to work tomorrow, aren’t you?” Sophie asks.

  
That realization hit me really fast. It was Monday. She even said it was Monday and she had called in for me. I have to go to work tomorrow. I look over at Helena, who is still marveling at her burger and actually enjoying her meal. I can’t call out sick again. I would have to go to the doctor and get a doctor’s note for being out sick for two days. But would it be okay for me to leave Helena alone? I mean, she’s an adult and she can take care of herself, but this isn’t her world. I don’t want to dwell on it for too long.  
“Yeah, I’ll be in, Soph. We’ll figure something out.”

* * *

  
After finishing our late lunch, Helena, Sophie and I gather up the bags and head out onto the street. Sophie and I decide that we're carrying too much to try and use the trains, so we call up another Uber to take us back to my apartment. Helena is hesitant to get into the car again, but I notice her taking a deep breath before getting in as Sophie and I load the bags in the trunk with the driver.

  
The ride back is quiet as we all start to feel the wear and tear of the day. Sophie stays long enough just to help us bring everything into the apartment. Helena stops her with a tap on the shoulder as Sophie opens the front door to let herself out.

  
“Thank you, Sophie...for today. I was reluctant at first, but you truly are a genuine person. I would like to... apologize for my tone toward you this morning.” Helena fidgets with her hands and pushes hair behind her ear.

  
Sophie gasps and smiles, eagerly taking Helena’s hands in hers and holds them to her chest. Helena looks confused, but I pretty sure I look just as weirded out, too. “I had such a good time with you, Helena! Anytime you want to go out and explore or hang out, I’ll be here. We can even leave your girlfriend behind.”

  
“Hey!” I protest out of protocol, but smile at Sophie anyways.

  
It takes Helena a moment to realize Sophie is teasing about leaving me behind. She offers my best friend a small smile. “I would appreciate your company.” With that blessing, Sophie waves her hand in the air as she closes the apartment door behind her.

  
I lock the front door, then walk over to the couch and flop down onto it lazily. “Man, I’m totally beat. How about you, sweetheart? Doing okay?”

  
Helena takes a seat next to me on the couch and watches as I stretch out across it and lay my head into her lap. She looks down at me and brushes my hair away from my face. “It has been an eventful day. Thank you, my love.”

  
I close my eyes and sigh contentedly as Helena continues to stroke my scalp. “Hmm? For what?”

  
“For showing me your city and being with me. Had I come to this world alone, I would certainly have been truly confused and lost. I am loathe to admit it, but perhaps I would even be frightened of this place. Everything here is so strange, but you are nothing but strength amongst all of this noise and strange machines.”

  
I can’t help but smile, though I keep my eyes closed. The sensation of her fingers through my hair is soothing. “Helena, I would continue to cross worlds with you, as long as it means we’re together. Though, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have tried to find a way to come here if I didn't mention it."

  
Her fingers stop their idle wandering in my hair and I open my eyes to see Helena's eyebrows narrowed in thought. I'm not sure if I should say something, but after a moment, she looks down at me. "I suppose that is true, but we were not safe. I have wondered if it appears that I am running away. I am sure a part of me is trying to escape and leave everything of that life behind. The sins I have committed, the atrocities that came to pass by my hand... I had sacrificed everything that I was for her, for what she believed in." She paused long enough for me to sit up and settle my body against hers. Helena's hand reaches for mine as she stares at the empty television screen, like it's a scrying mirror in her workshop.

  
"She hurt you, Helena. She used you. Sometimes it's better to walk away from something that's bad for you than to stay around and hope things will change. No matter what you think, you deserve better."

  
She offers me a smile, but it reflects the sadness in her blue eyes. "I am learning to believe in the faith you have for me. I had spent many years with the knowledge that there is no redemption for what I have done in her name. It is unforgivable, but I see you and know that I do not want to relinquish my future. So long as it is with you, I will weather anything that shall come to pass."

  
I look up again to see Helena smiling at me. This time, the sadness I saw a moment ago is gone. I'd honestly give anything to make sure she's happy. I don't want her to dwell on things we can't change right now. We're not in her world and without a way to go back, us living here in Chicago may be her chance at redemption. At another life. I nudge her gently with my shoulder, "Hey... how about a little dessert?"

  
Her smile is more of a smirk this time. "Oh? Would you like me to bake something for you? I am rather curious about your kitchen. There is no hearth or larder."

  
I get up from the couch and offer her my hand. "We don't have to bake anything. I've got some sweets in the freezer." She takes it and follows me into the kitchen, watching as I open the cabinet and take out two bowls. There's a half gallon of vanilla bean in the freezer that I bought with Sophie. Looking at the half full container that Sophie and I devoured last time and making sure it isn't freezer burnt, I decide to ignore the bowls. Why do more dishes when we don’t have to? Helena sits down at one of the counter barstools and rests her head in her hands as she watches me.

  
"What is that?" she asks as she leans over the counter.

  
I scoop out a spoonful of ice cream and offer it to her. "It's a dessert. Ice cream. It's basically frozen sweetened cream."

  
Helena allows me to feed her the spoon of vanilla. Her eyes go wide with surprise and I try not to laugh at the faint blue sparks that appear around her like an aura. "It is cold and sweet! How is this possible without magic?”

  
I wiggle my fingers in the air with a smirk, “Maybe I’ve got magic now that I’m back home?” Her eyebrows slowly come together as she contemplates the thought. “Wait, sweetheart, I was kidding. It was a joke. I really don’t have magic.”

  
She nods slowly, but still looks concerned. “If that is true, how is it that this cream is cold and can be eaten like a pudding?”

  
“Um… well, I know you need ice and salt.. and patience. I’ve never made ice cream before…” I fumble around trying to explain ice cream, but it’s one of those things I’ve never really given some thought to. After a minute, I pull out my phone and find a video on how ice cream is made. I prop my phone up against a mug as I take the seat next to her and hand her a spoon. We take turns scooping out bits of ice cream while watching the video of ice cream production. It’s one of those educational “How Is It Made” videos that shows you how a factory makes ice cream, which doesn’t really help since it’s showing us how to make ice cream sandwiches.

  
“There are no people… it is just machines,” Helena murmurs.

  
“Automated labor became really popular about 80 years ago. We build machines to do the work of 100 people so that things can be made faster and we can do a lot more.”

  
She hums quietly in response. “This is truly a strange world. I would like to study it more.”

  
That’s when I remembered work. God damn it, why do I have to work? “Hey, sweetheart? So about tomorrow… I have to go to work.”

  
“Oh? Shall I accompany you?”

  
As much as I like the idea of Helena coming with me, I’m not sure if she’d be okay with it. There isn’t much to do at my desk, but I already feel bad about the idea of leaving her here alone.

  
"Um... you can come with me, if you want to. It's not very interesting. I mean, all I do is sit in front of a computer all day and type in information."

  
She tilts her head curiously as she licks the spoon clean of ice cream. I can feel my jaw unhinge itself, although I doubt Helena realizes how seductive that one simple action is. She smiles at me and I feel like I'm about to turn into a puddle. "While I am not quite sure what it is you have just told me, I do not think I would be disinterested in what you do, my love. Although, if you are all right with it, I would like to spend some time here at home to acclimate myself. If we are to reside here, I believe it is in our best interest for me to become familiar with my surroundings."

  
I nod and make a sort of chirp in agreement. Helena reaches into the ice cream tub again and helps herself to another seductive spoonful of vanilla. I think she catches on to my reaction and her smile turns playful as she pulls the spoon from between her lips. "It... um... it'd be nice to have someone waiting for me to come home to."

  
"Is that so?" she leans towards me, just enough to lightly press her shoulder against mine. "I do so enjoy the thought of you returning home to me."

  
I'm pretty sure my head is about to explode. After her impromptu makeout session in the dressing room earlier today and now her helping me fantasize about coming home to my insanely hot girlfriend is enough to make my brain just shatter into millions of tiny pieces. Thankfully it doesn't.

  
She turns towards me and I can feel her slightly cold fingers under my chin. "I would also like to make good on my promise to you earlier."

  
"I... oh... okay." I involuntarily lick my lips, suddenly realizing how dry they are. Which doesn't last long as Helena leans into me and presses her lips against mine. Oh my god, I hope it's not gross that my lips are dry. I blame the windy Chicago air.

  
The ice cream is quickly forgotten in exchange for the sweet taste of vanilla on Helena’s tongue. Her breath is cold at first, but it’s replaced with the radiating warmth of her body as she slides off the chair and pulls me closer to her.

  
When we part for a moment, I look up to see her blue eyes focused on me. Her gaze is enchanting, as if I were being pulled to her by her eyes alone. My chest tightens, overwhelmed by the indescribable emotions I’m drowning in, just from her gaze.

  
“Helena...” her name catches in my throat like a plea.

  
She smiles warmly at me. “Shall we retire to your bedroom?”

  
“Our bedroom,” I reply with the correction.

  
She answers with a low chuckle and the sweeping motion of her arm under my knees. Helena is deceptively strong, lifting me as if I were just a pillow. My arms wrap around her shoulders to keep me stable as she takes us back to the bedroom.

  
My worn out mattress sinks with our weight, drawing her entire body on mine. Wandering hands find skin beneath fabric, lifting away the confines of clothing until we’re pressed close together. The heat of her body feels intoxicating and comforting.

  
“May I?” Helena asks quietly as her lips leave a trail of soft kisses from my shoulder and across my chest, down to my stomach and hips. Her fingertips graze my thighs as she guides my knees apart. I can barely answer in a whimper as she looks up at me and smiles.

  
“Helena, please... I need you.” My voice is a whisper, lost to the air above us. My fingers weave through her hair, struggling to find the precarious ledge of being gentle and grasping for her in an attempt to ground myself.

  
She teases me with the heat of her mouth. Her tongue is like a devilish tool which she uses to draw me as close to the edge as possible. I can hear my voice call out for her, as if her name were a spell and a prayer. Helena is gracious enough to answer my pleas with her tongue, sending my consciousness into oblivion.

  
It takes me a few long minutes to come down from the height of release. I swear I can see stars. Helena moves towards me on the bed until she’s straddling my hips. “You’re amazing,” I praise her with a small sigh.

  
She offers me a playful smirk as I take in the sight of her. Every part of Helena is unbelievably beautiful, though she visibly tries to hide her war scars. But here, in the silent confines of the bedroom, she shows me pieces of herself. Her seductive smile, the spark of desire in her eyes that darkens her gaze. Every part of her leaves me wanting more.

  
“You flatter me, my love. I simply wish to make you feel good.” Her hands wander across my skin, sending radiating paths of heat from her fingertips across my stomach.

  
“Believe me, I’ve never felt as good as when I’m with you like this, babe.” She shifts slightly and I can feel the heat between us. “I want you to feel good, too.”

  
A dark blush colors her cheeks as she shifts again. “Then keep your eyes on me.” Her command sends shivers down my spine as I watch her hands cease wandering across my body towards her own.

  
I’m careful about where I put my own hands. Not wanting to cross any boundaries, I rest both of my hands on her things, offering gentle circles on her skin with my fingertips. She lets out an audible gasp as her hand slips between us. Although she’s focused on giving herself release, her eyes are fixated on me. Helena’s movements are slow at first, until she finds the right pace. I swallow a gasp that threatens to escape as her hand grazes against me where I’m the most sensitive.

  
I’m in a trance as I watch her, only realizing how much it turns me on when she bites her lower lip. Her hips press against me and I involuntarily respond by shifting myself beneath her. Her breath is heavy as she brings herself closer to the edge. My name echoes in her voice and I feel like a sailor drawn to a siren’s song.  
I want to hold her. I want nothing more than to feel her against me as she reaches her climax. Helena leans in towards me and I sit up to pull her close. It takes her a moment to adjust and she wraps her free arm around my shoulders.

  
When she hits her peak, she buries her face into my shoulder and I can feel her gasping against me. Her hips rock against mine until she comes down and slows her breathing. I smile to myself as I brush my hand over her hair. “Are you all right?”

  
She nods silently before moving swiftly to pin me against the bed with a heated kiss. She’s still trying to catch her breath when she pulls away from me to lay on her side. “I may need a moment to recollect myself.”

  
“I’m here, sweetheart. Take all the time you need.” I turn to face her and gently put my hand on her waist. She takes my wrist and pulls me against her, forcing our bodies to be pressed together.

  
“I love you,” Helena whispers to me. I can feel an excited gurgle in my chest, although it’s not like she hasn’t said it before.

  
“I love you, too, babe.” I give her another quick kiss before settling into the pillow with her arms around me. “Are you sure you’ll be okay here by yourself tomorrow?”

  
Helena hums slightly, “I believe it shall be all right. Might there be anything I should be warned of?”

  
“Not really. I don’t have a way to communicate with you while I’m gone, though.” I wonder if she’d be okay with having a cellphone. That’s going to be one hell of a conversation. Maybe I’ll have to get a starter phone on the way home.

  
“I do not have my tomes to find a way to alleviate that issue. I will do my best to not need anything while you are gone.” Helena shifts slightly to settle herself comfortably beside me. It feels good to have her laying her with me in my bed.

  
My mind drifts off into obscure thoughts of getting Helena a cell phone and teaching her how to use it so we can communicate when we’re apart. Before long, I can hear her breathing softly beside me, taken in by the sweet lure of sleep.

  
I listen to the silence of the bedroom and her breathing until I find myself drifting off to sleep, settling into the quiet domesticity of sharing a bed with the woman I love.


End file.
